


Будущее

by parenthetical_thoughts, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: После того, как исчезло пламя, у Лио осталось одно незаконченное дело. Оно помогает ему выживать, заставляет его двигаться вперед, и именно в нем заключается все его будущее. Однако иногда ему кажется, будто существует и что-то помимо этого.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Будущее

Максимально увеличив картинку на экране лежащего на столе телефона, Гуэйра сдвинул ее до упора влево, посмотрел задумчиво и вздохнул. Стоящий за его плечом Мейс поднял взгляд на Лио и сказал:

— Неудобно. Мелко очень.

— Как ты понимаешь, у меня не было возможности их распечатать, — ответил Лио.

— Но так трудно что-то планировать. По крайней мере быстро. 

— Я не предполагал, что мы спланируем это быстро. У нас есть время. — Лио посмотрел поверх черной и рыжей голов на стену, где висели старомодные часы с белым циферблатом и золотыми стрелками. — Много времени. 

— При всем уважении, босс, — сказал Гуэйра. — Если у нас много времени, мы можем просто подождать. Год, там, или парочку. Рано или поздно тебе разрешат к нему пойти. У тебя есть право, думаю, все это понимают. Просто пока они боятся, ну…

— Что я не выдержу и убью его, — спокойно закончил Лио. 

— Что не выдержишь и набросишься, — поправил Мейс. — Голыми руками-то ты его не возьмешь, а все, что может послужить оружием, там отнимут на входе. Даже ремень придется снять.

Лио оттянул большим пальцем свободно висящий на его бедрах белый ремень, задумчиво разглядывая пряжку. Что если и правда подождать? Прийти в тюрьму свободно, как посетитель, ни от кого не скрываясь, было бы проще всего, а ремень — черт с ним, пусть отнимают, пусть отнимают все, он найдет способ, потому что способ есть всегда. Однако, попытавшись представить себе, как пройдет этот год, Лио будто заглянул в бездну, полную ожидания, вины, ненависти и, на самом дне, страха, что сжигающая его изнутри ярость за год догорит и оставит после себя только золу сомнения. Да, времени было много, но оно не было бесконечным.

Со вздохом Лио опустился на стул слева от Гуэйры. Тот положил ладонь на его запястье, легонько потрепал и сказал:

— Мы подумаем, босс. Задачка не из легких. Надо ведь не только войти, но и выйти.

Лио сдержал усмешку. Как раз это его совсем не волновало. 

— Пока мы даже не знаем, где именно его держат, — сказал Мейс, садясь напротив Лио.

— Я это выясню, — пообещал Лио.

— Как? Через того пожарного?

Ни Мейс, ни Гуэйра так и не смогли преодолеть холодность по отношению к бывшим противникам. Наверное, Лио тоже не смог бы, да и не захотел бы, если бы им с Гало не пришлось сражаться вместе, если бы Гало не спас его, если бы он не спас Гало, если бы Гало просто не был таким до глупости невозможным.

— Его зовут Гало, — сказал Лио.

— Это его схемы? — Гуэйра кивнул на телефон. — У него есть доступ к таким вещам?

— У него нет. У их бригадира есть. 

— Не боишься, что тебя поймают?

— Им компьютеры нужны просто, чтобы были, — отмахнулся Лио. — Они их даже не включают. И постоянно торчат в своем гараже или на вызовах. 

— Оставляют тебя там одного?

— Я больше не представляю для них угрозы. 

— Это они так думают, — усмехнулся Мейс.

— Они хорошие люди. — Лио пожал плечами. — И относятся ко мне хорошо. Я бы не стал этим злоупотреблять, если бы думал, что могу им навредить.

— Я знаю, босс, — смущенно произнес Мейс. — Они и правда нормальные. Ну, насколько я понял. Но трудно к ним относиться как к нашим.

Лио кивнул. Мир до сих пор делился на «наших» и «не наших», и изменить это было невозможно. Во всяком случае, он бы не взялся. 

— Я пойду спать, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола. — Завтра обсудим, с какой стороны подступиться к плану.

— А ужинать не будешь? — встрепенулся Гуэйра. — У нас паста с грибами. 

— Завтра, — повторил Лио. — Я не голоден.

Однако через час он все еще лежал без сна, разглядывая над собой точку, ничем не отличающуюся от других точек, из которых было соткано серое полотно потолка. Мейс и Гуэйра за стенкой прекратили скрипеть кроватью, едва слышно поворковали, уже громче обсудили, спит ли босс с этим пожарным, которого зовут Гало, к однозначному выводу не пришли, но постановили, что если не спит, то по крайней мере ужинает точно с ним, а потом наконец замолчали. Решение Лио проникнуть в тюрьму, где держали Крея Форсайта, они не обсуждали. Все еще работала старая привычка не ставить под сомнение решения босса, хотя Лио полагал, что жить ей оставалось недолго. Он был удивлен, что Мейс и Гуэйра не назвали его психом, уже когда он сказал им, что хочет просто посмотреть Форсайту в глаза и спросить его, каково это — жить, задыхаясь от ненависти к самому себе. Должно быть, они не поверили, что из его идеи действительно что-нибудь выйдет, просто не спорили с ним, как не спорят с сумасшедшими. Наверное, они не верили до сих пор. Пока Лио и в самом деле был далек даже от реалистичного плана, не говоря о возможности его воплощения в жизнь. Схемы тюрьмы сами по себе мало что ему давали. Но он не собирался отступать. 

Он собирался добраться до Крея Форсайта, посмотреть ему в глаза и спросить, помнит ли он всех опаленных, над которыми издевался в своих лабораториях. Хотя ответ был не очень важен, Лио хватало того, что их помнит он сам. Поэтому можно было обойтись и без вопросов. Добраться до него и посмотреть ему в глаза, только чтобы убедиться в узнавании. 

А потом убить его. 

***

Лио был согласен с тем, что месть следует подавать холодной. Он достаточно долго обдумывал свое решение. Он оценил все «за» и «против», а затем и то, что колонка «против» оказалась заполнена до последней строки, а колонка «за» содержала всего один пункт: Крей Форсайт заслужил смерть за то, что творил с опаленными. Уделил Лио внимание и собственной доктрине, которой до этого всегда строго придерживался. Опаленные не убивают без причины. Какими могли быть причины? Самооборона. Катастрофическая случайность. Милосердие. Месть достойной причиной он бы не назвал. Однако иногда приходится нарушать и те правила, которые устанавливаешь сам.

— Лио! — Гало бесцеремонно потряс его за плечо, и Лио, вздрогнув, повернулся к нему. Гало улыбался, но его скулы были слишком напряжены. За последние недели Лио неплохо научился читать выражения его лица, хотя поначалу ему казалось, что их всего два: восторженно-радостное и воинственно-радостное.

— Извини, я опять залипаю. 

Сказав это, Лио улыбнулся, сунул в рот палочки для еды, которые уже давно держал на весу, и только потом сообразил, что лапша успела сползти с них обратно в коробку. Глупо хихикнув, он все-таки подцепил немного лапши, и та оказалась склизкой и холодной, к тому же он обнаружил, что вовсе не хочет есть. Но Гало продолжал смотреть на него, поэтому он медленно прожевал и с трудом проглотил клейкую кашу. Он не чувствовал вкуса и не помнил свой ответ на вопрос Гало о том, что ему заказать. Это было плохо. В любой момент он должен был оставаться хладнокровным и собранным, он не мог позволить себе терять связь с реальностью.

Когда Гало наконец отвернулся к телевизору, Лио тихо опустил палочки в коробку. Они сидели на диване дома у Гало и смотрели сериал. Сегодня шла уже четвертая серия, а Лио едва понимал, что происходит, потому что и в прошлый раз половину времени провел в собственной голове. На экране главный детектив в застегнутом наглухо пальто и потрепанной федоре шлепал по лужам, пробираясь сквозь лабиринт темных переулков. Негромко играла веселая джазовая мелодия, пел хрипловатый женский голос. Детектив остановился у какой-то двери, помялся в нерешительности, но все-таки нажал на ручку и оказался в тускло освещенном коридоре с обшарпанными неровными стенами. Мелодия стала громче, но голос умолк. Пройдя коридор, детектив отодвинул в сторону толстяка в костюме и ступил в зал, где среди столиков, занятых элегантными женщинами и мрачными мужчинами, сновали официанты в ослепительно белых рубашках. Камера переключилась на певицу в красном атласе и черных кружевах, и та вздохнула, колыхнув грудью, а потом снова запела. Толстяк возмущенным шепотом потребовал, чтобы детектив немедленно убрался, но тот, не отрывая взгляда от певицы, молча показал ему удостоверение.

— Убийца — роковая красотка, — пробормотал Лио. — Никогда такого не было. 

— Ты думаешь, она убийца? — удивился Гало. — Мне кажется, вряд ли.

— Тогда почему он так смотрит? Или она его любовница?

— Она его дочь же.

— А, да. — Чтобы скрыть смущение, Лио запихнул в рот еще лапши и неразборчиво добавил: — Точно, я забыл.

— Но она об этом не знает, — продолжил Гало. — Работает на него как информатор. И еще она его ненавидит. То есть не лично его, а своего отца. Он бросил их с матерью, когда ей было всего три года. Потом оказалось, что мать больна, она быстро умерла, и девочка попала в приют… Это же все было в прошлой серии.

— Ага, я сейчас вспоминаю. 

— Тебе, наверное, не очень этот сериал нравится.

— Да нет, по… 

— По-моему, он слишком мрачный. И чересчур уж давит на жалость. В том же приюте — ну, я понимаю, что так бывает. И что это кино, я тоже понимаю. Я просто подумал про наш приют. У нас все были дружные, и учителя были классные. 

Лио проглотил лапшу, чувствуя, как уже привычно восстает та часть его, которая не хотела использовать Гало и не думала, что все средства хороши. Я не делаю ему ничего плохого, мысленно ответил ей Лио, перемешивая палочками неаппетитную массу на дне коробки. Я никогда не сделаю ему ничего плохого. Впрочем, хорошего, наверное, тоже.

— Тебя ведь туда устроил Крей Форсайт, — тихо сказал он. — Должно быть, это был далеко не худший приют.

— Да, — ответил Гало. — Хотя Крей тогда не был таким уж влиятельным. Наверное, дело больше в том, как та история разошлась. У меня даже через несколько месяцев иногда еще брали интервью. А я ничего и не помнил толком, просто со всем соглашался. Да я сам в это верил. В то, что он меня спас. 

— Мне очень жаль, Гало.

Лио с силой сжимал одной рукой палочки, а другой — коробку. У него никак не получалось расслабиться и вести себя естественно, хотя Гало сам подвел его к нужной теме, оставалось лишь чуточку надавить. Гало наклонился вперед, поставил локти на колени и положил подбородок на кулак правой руки.

— За эту ложь я его не виню, — твердо сказал он. — Крей, наверное, растерялся тогда. А потом ему было слишком стыдно признаться, что на самом деле он меня не спасал. Он ведь был очень честолюбивый.

— Почему был? Он все еще есть.

— Да. — Гало задумчиво покрутил губами. — Но я стараюсь об этом не думать. 

— Ты… — Горло будто схватила призрачная рука, и Лио, кашлянув, оттянул воротник водолазки. — Ты не пытался к нему попасть?

— Нет. 

С предательским вздохом облегчения Лио снова поворошил лапшу, раздумывая — заставляя себя раздумывать, как строить разговор дальше, но тут Гало продолжил:

— Я был там один раз. Мы его сопровождали. Его сначала держали в городе, в полицейском управлении, потом перевезли туда, в тюрьму. Ты тогда еще лежал в больнице. Я даже не знаю, зачем меня позвали в этом участвовать. 

— Свалили на тебя ответственность? Думаю, чиновникам не очень уютно сажать за решетку бывшего шефа. 

— Наверное, ты прав. Но мне тоже было не по себе. 

Гало быстро оглянулся, улыбаясь грустно, через силу. Лио не хотел больше на него давить, но цель была слишком близка.

— Где его держат? — спросил он. — В смысле, ну, каково там?

— Да нормально. Получше, чем в иных гостиницах. Камера одиночная, и она больше как комната. Даже растение есть. Знаешь, такое ползучее, его ставят высоко, и оно спускается до самого пола.

— Ага, — сказал Лио. — А еще?

— Стол. — Гало наморщил лоб. — Кажется, полки с книгами.

— А окно?

— Есть, да, с решеткой. Выходит во двор. А двор там очень даже, и не скажешь, что тюремный. Скамейки, газон, кусты подстрижены ровно. Здоровая клумба с этими белыми цветами, как шары, а в них много маленьких цветочков. Не помню название. 

— Гортензии, — сказал Лио, едва дыша.

— Точно. Красивые.

Лио не ответил, а Гало больше ничего не говорил. Молча они глядели в экран, где детектив прибыл на место очередного убийства и пытался пройти по бежевому ковру, не наступая на брызги крови. Лио смотрел на них и думал о том, что, если верить схемам, одиночных камер двадцать, но окнами во двор выходят всего шесть — видимо, предназначенных для тех заключенных, которых сложно воспринимать как заключенных. Хорошо, если планировка двора не симметрична, это позволит сузить поиск до трех. 

Детектив писал в блокнот сбивчивые показания мужа покойницы. Лио смотрел на это и не думал о Гало.

***

— Похоже на загородную виллу какого-нибудь богача. Помешанного на индустриальных дизайнах, — сказал Мейс, оторвавшись от гигантского бинокля. Бинокль у него тут же отобрал Гуэйра, а Лио развернул основную схему, которую вчера перенес на ватманский лист от руки, и ответил:

— Никто больше не верит в то, что преступников надо держать в нечеловеческих условиях, чтобы они исправились.

— Ну не знаю. Нас вообще держали в каком-то контейнере.

— Но мы не были преступниками, Мейс. 

Мейс хмыкнул, придвинулся ближе к Гуэйре и толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Что там? — спросил он.

— Ты только что смотрел, — раздраженно сказал Гуэйра. 

— Но сейчас-то я не смотрю.

— Ну, подожди немного и посмотришь.

Лио прищурил один глаз, прикидывая траекторию. Он не рискнул спрашивать у Гало или кого-то еще, насколько хорошо охраняется тюрьма. Слухи ходили самые разные: кто-то считал, что она больше похожа на санаторий со свободным посещением, кто-то, напротив, говорил, что охрана вооружена до зубов, а на крыше дежурят снайперы. Были и такие, кто утверждал, будто двухэтажное серое здание и вовсе накрыто невидимым силовым куполом, через который не пролетит даже комар. 

Последнее Лио собирался проверить в ближайший час.

— Никого не видно, — сказал Гуэйра. — Босс, это точно то место? 

— А ты думал, там вокруг боевые роботы бродят? — спросил Мейс. — Нет, вся защита по-любому внутри. Шаг в неверном направлении — расстрел. 

— Это то место, — ответил Лио. — Здесь на несколько километров вокруг сплошная пустыня, ошибиться невозможно. 

— Понял, — сказал Гуэйра, вновь передавая бинокль Мейсу. — Да держи уже, надоел. Ну что, дождемся, когда немного стемнеет — и полетели?

— Нет смысла, — сказал Лио. — Если у них автоматизированные системы слежения, они засекут наш дрон в любой момент. Но при дневном свете съемка лучше. На ночную я бы не рассчитывал.

— А если его все-таки увидят и собьют? Ты уверен, что они на тебя не выйдут?

Лио не ответил, поскольку не был уверен ни в чем. Дрон он собрал сам, пользуясь инструкциями, найденными в сети, и собственными наблюдениями за Лючией Фекс, механиком пожарной бригады, в которой работал Гало. Лючия смотрела на него странно, но на вопросы отвечала охотно и подробно. Всю начинку Лио доставал в разных местах, потратив на это целую неделю: что-то брал на барахолках, что-то покупал с рук, что-то вообще нашел в старых запчастях для своего мотоцикла. Он сомневался, что дрон будет работать, и у него не было плана Б, но, когда они с Мейсом и Гуэйрой, едва выехав в пустыню, испытали его, все прошло неожиданно успешно. Дрон летел ровно и беспрекословно слушался пальцев Лио, которые осторожно двигали ручку на пульте управления. Мейс тогда сказал: теперь ты, босс, можешь построить на этом карьеру. Лио в ответ лишь криво улыбнулся. После ночи, проведенной за перечерчиванием схемы, у него ужасно болели руки. 

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, — наконец произнес Лио. — Ладно, давайте не тянуть. 

С земли дрон был похож на среднего размера птицу. Сделать его еще меньше у Лио не получилось. Заставить его махать напоминающими крылья боковыми пластинами он даже не пытался. Ему не требовалось много времени, минуты неспешного полета хватало для сотни фотографий. Когда дрон пролетел над высоким забором, по верху которого было натянуто несколько проводов, Лио услышал, как рядом шумно выдохнул Мейс. Никакого купола, разумеется, не было. Внутри тюрьмы ничто не шевельнулось. Лио расслабился, и вот тогда его пальцы свело судорогой. 

Дрон дернулся, подпрыгнул в воздухе, завалился набок, выровнялся и пролетел еще несколько метров, а потом начал падать. 

— Черт! 

— Босс?

Лио чувствовал, как кровь стучит в висках. Он не мог выпустить пульт, чтобы размять руку, потому что это означало потерю слишком большого количества драгоценных секунд. Однако пальцы отказывались ему повиноваться, и до самого локтя руку пронзала острая, раскаленная игла боли. Подставиться так глупо было бы непростительно — он должен был преодолеть себя и из последних сил напрягал скрюченные пальцы, заставляя дрон на доли секунды зависать в воздухе и вздрагивать, прежде чем продолжить неумолимое движение вниз. У Лио уже не оставалось сомнений в том, что все кончено, когда пульт у него вырвали сразу четыре руки. 

— Дай лучше я! — кричал Мейс. — Ты не умеешь!

— С чего такие выводы?

— С того, что я-то точно умею. Да не дергай ты вправо! 

— Я не дергаю! Нажать надо, чтоб он поднялся, понял? Ладно, давай вместе.

— Черт с тобой. Осторожней. 

Прижимая к животу все еще стреляющие болью пальцы, Лио на коленях переполз на несколько метров вперед и левой рукой подобрал бинокль, который отбросил Гуэйра. Дрон выровнялся и теперь стремительно набирал высоту.

— Стоп, — сказал Лио. — Достаточно. Давайте вперед. Мы как раз над двором. 

Дрон плавно двинулся дальше, и Лио заставил себя дышать глубоко, наблюдая, как он преодолевает последние метры над территорией тюрьмы, где по-прежнему все было тихо и спокойно. Конечно, это не означало, что их не заметили. Но пока самое сложное было позади. Лио подождал еще немного, а затем скомандовал:

— Возвращаемся. По широкой дуге. Вправо до самых гор и вдоль них к нам. 

— А добьет? — усомнился Мейс. 

Лио убрал бинокль и повернулся к ним с Гуэйрой. Они стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу плечами и бедрами, и управляли дроном в четыре руки: две поддерживали пульт и еще две сжимали ручку. Лио смотрел, как их большие пальцы толкаются и наползают друг на друга, но все равно не отпускают верхнюю кнопку, и его грудь быстро и необъяснимо наполнялась удушающим свинцовым гневом, который превратился бы в сноп пламени, если бы в нем все еще было пламя. 

— Добьет, — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Давайте.

— А ты в порядке, босс? — недоверчиво спросил Гуэйра. — Если что, мы доведем, тут уже ничего сложного.

Лио пошевелил пальцами. Боль ушла, хотя неприятные ощущения продолжали спиралями охватывать кисть и сели браслетом вокруг запястья, когда он снова взялся за управление.

Мейс и Гуэйра, расставшись с пультом, не расцепили рук. Они переплели пальцы, встали рядом с Лио и наблюдали за дроном, передавая друг другу бинокль. 

Лио твердо решил, что отныне ему придется рассчитывать только на себя. Он не мог подвергать их опасности. 

*** 

Певица стала одной из жертв маньяка, которого безуспешно выслеживал детектив на протяжении двух последних серий. Спасти ее детектив не успел, и это заставило его озвереть. В ее кармане был блокнотный лист с названием отеля. Взяв наряд полиции, детектив поехал туда и на глазах у растерянного персонала принялся обыскивать номера один за другим, пока его не остановил управляющий, который прибежал, задыхаясь, весь красный от негодования, и потребовал показать ордер. Детектива отстранили от работы на месяц. 

— Ну, все ясно, — сказал Лио, который теперь заставлял себя смотреть внимательно. — Управляющий и есть убийца.

Детектив тоже об этом догадался, но у него не хватало доказательств. Он устроил за управляющим почти круглосуточную слежку, едва прерываясь на сон, и через неделю его усилия были вознаграждены. Управляющий выбрал новую жертву — молодую актрису из третьесортного театра. У него был пунктик на актрисах, певицах, танцовщицах. Он следил за ней, детектив следил за ним, дело близилось к развязке, и Лио неожиданно заволновался.

Детектив все-таки застрелил маньяка-управляющего — за то, что он сделал с его дочерью, так и не узнавшей правду о своем отце, и с другими девушками, которые тоже были чьими-то дочерьми. В самом конце детектив вышел на улицу, где вяло моросил дождь, застегнул пальто и закурил. Под вой сирен камера начала подниматься, постепенно впуская в кадр лужи на асфальте, полицейские машины, юных стражей порядка, которые уже вытащили оружие, но неуверенно переглядывались, пока не решившись наставить пистолеты на своего начальника, — а потом экран почернел и побежали титры. 

— Он мог бы не убивать, — сказал Гало. 

— Он не мог простить, — сказал Лио. 

— Никто не требовал от него прощать. Но когда один человек берется вершить суд из мести, это неправильно.

— Я согласен, — спокойно ответил Лио. — Просто иногда не выходит иначе.

— Только это все равно не вернет ему дочь.

В груди Лио горстью песка рассыпалось сомнение. Конечно, он думал об этом и раньше. Смерть Крея Форсайта не могла оживить погибших опаленных или стереть воспоминания тех, кто прошел через его опыты и варп-двигатель. Более того, Лио не был уверен, что кто-либо из них хочет этой смерти или обрадуется ей. Многие опаленные, презираемые и гонимые всю жизнь, болезненно воспринимали любые неприятные новости, даже если они касались злейшего врага. Мейс и Гуэйра были исключением, но и они никогда не заикались о мести. 

Однако Лио не мог допустить, чтобы Крей Форсайт в камере, похожей на комнату, читал книжки и смотрел на белые гортензии. Это было несправедливо. 

На фотографиях с дрона белые гортензии росли только с одной стороны двора. С другой стороны гортензии были розовые. Пора было переходить к конкретным планам, но за неделю Лио в голову не пришло ничего хоть сколько-нибудь выполнимого. 

— Никто не говорит, что он поступил правильно, — сказал он Гало. — Просто это человек. Со своими желаниями, мотивами. Недостатками. Он поступил так, как поступил.

— Наверное.

Гало улыбнулся и кивнул на колени Лио, где стоял пластиковый контейнер, в котором еще оставался рис, перемешанный с бобами, кусочками авокадо и манго. 

— Ты так мало ешь, — сказал он. 

— Хочешь? — Лио протянул контейнер ему. — Мне быстро надоедает есть. 

Гало взял контейнер и, глядя внутрь, произнес:

— Ты мог бы завтра прийти пораньше. А то выходной. Приготовили бы что-нибудь, что ты любишь. 

— Я не умею готовить, — пробормотал Лио.

— Да что там может быть сложного? Найдем рецепт, купим все, что надо. Если не получится, попробуем еще раз. А?

— Я… — начал Лио. 

Тут Гало опять посмотрел на него, и он проглотил «подумаю», которое собирался сказать дальше. Они глядели друг на друга молча. Титры закончились, экран погас, и в комнате стало уже совсем темно. Гало сидел от Лио на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Лио знал, что он хочет придвинуться ближе, но не мог заставить себя как-то разрушить момент. Надо было встать и сказать, что ему пора домой, или хотя бы уйти в уборную, а он продолжал сидеть и смотреть на Гало, понимая, что ничего не сделает, когда это произойдет, не возразит и не оттолкнет, позволит ему все, что с таким усердием рисовало воображение, и даже больше, если только он решится прямо сейчас.

Но Гало не решился. Он отвел взгляд, взял вилку Лио и подцепил ей немного риса из контейнера.

— А твои друзья, — неожиданно сказал он. — Мейс и Гуэйра, да? Они же вместе?

— Да, — нахмурившись, ответил Лио. — А что?

— Ничего. Просто если тебе с ними иногда неловко или что-то. Ты, ну, мог бы остаться ночевать. Тогда мы бы утром приготовили завтрак. 

Лио хотел произнести его имя, но во рту только сухо щелкнуло. Гало быстро добавил, продолжая ковырять рис:

— Диван-то раскладывается. Я тут лягу, а ты ложись на кровати. Или я могу на кухне даже, если ты не хочешь в одной комнате. 

— Я приду завтра пораньше, — наконец выдавил Лио. — И мы что-нибудь приготовим. Ладно?

— Конечно, как хочешь. 

Лио встал и разгладил штаны, поправил ремень, сжал и разжал руки. 

— Мне пора, — сказал он. 

Гало отставил контейнер в сторону и поднялся на ноги одним сильным рывком. Сейчас, когда они стояли друг напротив друга, Лио хотелось только сделать два шага вперед, обхватить его обеими руками, положить голову ему на грудь, закрыть глаза и стоять так до тех пор, пока их сердца не начнут биться в такт.

— Я за тобой закрою, — сказал Гало, и Лио с трудом вынырнул из тумана этого непрошеного видения. 

В лифте он думал о том, что сделает Гало, когда узнает. Он чувствовал себя виноватым: после предательства Крея Форсайта, которого Гало считал практически родным человеком, предательство Лио, которого… который… 

Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и Лио со вздохом вышел в узкий и тесный холл. Гало жил в типовом небоскребе в одном из дальних секторов Промеполиса, где почти все квартиры были маленькими и темными. Жилье ему тоже наверняка нашел Крей — нашел и, видимо, заплатил за него. И какова бы ни была квартира, вряд ли Гало мог что-то поделать с чувством благодарности за это и за многое другое. 

Лио был уверен, что Гало его не поймет, но простит, что бы он ни совершил. Найдет ему оправдание. Ведь Лио Фотия — просто человек. Он не смог иначе. 

Лио надеялся, что ему от этого будет легче.

***

В прошлый четверг Лио не обратил особого внимания на грузовик, и только теперь, когда тот появился снова ровно неделю спустя, в его голове взошли первые робкие ростки идеи. За последние дни он облюбовал небольшой холм на расстоянии пары километров от тюрьмы и теперь лежал на нем, наблюдая в бинокль за тем, что происходит на территории. Проехав пропускной пункт, грузовик остановился на бетонированной площадке и заглушил мотор. Водитель, полноватый мужчина средних лет с пышными пшеничными усами, выбрался из кабины, поправил зеленую кепку и что-то сказал седому коротышке охраннику, который в ответ хлопнул его по плечу и рассмеялся. Они еще немного поговорили, а потом обошли грузовик и открыли задние двери. Охранник достал карманный фонарь, посветил внутрь и вытянул шею, что-то разглядывая. Но разговор явно интересовал его больше, и он то и дело поворачивал голову к водителю. В кузов он не полез. Через пару минут он махнул рукой, и водитель, закрыв двери, вернулся за руль. Поднялись тяжелые металлические ворота, и грузовик медленно в них заехал. 

— Интересно, — сказал Лио сам себе. 

Он убрал бинокль, сел на мотоцикл и минут через десять был уже у шоссе. Встал немного в отдалении, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Сколько может разгружаться машина? — а Лио не сомневался в том, что она разгружается и через некоторое время поедет обратно. Явно водящий дружбу с охранником водитель, конечно, мог и задержаться, но это также означало одну очень важную для Лио вещь: охранник водителя ни в чем не подозревает и не слишком дотошно досматривает его груз. Можно сказать, не досматривает вообще. Конечно, надо было не торопиться и все еще раз проверить. Во-первых, всегда ли водитель один и тот же. Во-вторых, всегда ли по четвергам дежурит этот охранник. В-третьих, действительно ли продукты привозят в один и тот же день или же это просто совпадение. В-четвертых… в-четвертых, а вообще-то, наверное, даже во-первых, следовало глянуть на схемы и разобраться, стоит ли овчинка выделки и можно ли куда-то попасть со склада. Просто проникнуть внутрь тюрьмы было недостаточно — если не добраться до Крея Форсайта, все в итоге окажется бесполезным.

И тем не менее идея стремительно пускала побеги по всему телу Лио, заставляя его мелко трястись дрожью неприятного возбуждения. Радость, которую он испытывал, была с гнильцой, однако это не имело значения. Наконец он стал ближе к тому, что было действительно важно, хотя так и норовило спрятаться от него в фантазии вечерних сериалов, в обыденности ленивых разговоров, в запахе еды, за широкой спиной Гало, которая могла бы скрыть не только это, а вообще все на свете, если подойти вплотную, закрыть глаза и все-таки положить голову ему на грудь. 

Лио скрипнул зубами. В последнее время эта мысль посещала его с завидной регулярностью, и далеко не каждый раз ему удавалось вовремя ее выгнать.

На его счастье в этот момент на шоссе показался знакомый грузовик. Лио пропустил его, немного выждал, а потом двинулся следом, стараясь держаться на максимальном расстоянии. Вести слежку за машиной на мотоцикле было очень неудобно, однако он надеялся, что водитель не склонен к паранойе на пустом месте, а ближе к городу движение должно было стать активней. 

На задних дверях грузовика красовалась полустертая наклейка с логотипом Фонда Форсайта, и это наполнило мысли Лио горячей злостью. Почти все в Промеполисе принадлежало Крею Форсайту. Лио не знал, как это сочеталось с тем, что Крей находится в тюрьме. Какие-то санкции наверняка были наложены, но не могли же у него просто все отобрать. Нити его влияния пронизывали город насквозь. Только теперь Лио пришло в голову, что Крей, скорее всего, не останется в заключении надолго. Год или два, может быть, три, и его выпустят под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом вроде примерного поведения, а потом он начнет подниматься обратно на былые позиции. Должно быть, потому он до сих пор и не попытался освободиться, хотя это наверняка было возможно — в Промеполисе у него оставались друзья и сочувствующие в том числе и в высших эшелонах. Взять хотя бы тех, кого он собирался увезти на своем корабле.

Злость хотела скорости и яростного рева мотора, но грузовик тащился неторопливо, и Лио был вынужден сдерживаться. Они проехали пригород, который во время катастрофы пострадал не слишком сильно, но потом начались окраины города, где половина зданий до сих пор стояли полуразрушенными, потому что восстановительные работы начались с центральных районов и досюда пока не добрались. Злость горела и не сгорала. Вины Крея в разрушениях, наверное, даже не было, но развалины слишком живо напоминали о том, что этим разрушениям предшествовало. Боль, страх и чувство обреченности. 

Лио протащился за грузовиком через весь город, в один из дальних северных секторов, где тот свернул на улицу, по всей длине которой тянулись высокие серые заборы. Наконец он остановился у неприметных ворот. Лио, по-прежнему держась на расстоянии, дождался, пока он заедет внутрь, постоял еще немного, глядя в темно-рыжее закатное небо, а потом поехал к Гало. 

***

Ему надо было перестать ездить к Гало. Он это понимал уже давно, но у него не хватало духу разом все оборвать, а отдалиться постепенно он бы тем более не сумел. Гало встал в его жизни как воткнутая в однотонное полотно булавка, как заноза в гладкой, отполированной поверхности, как единственное дерево, за которое неизменно цепляется взгляд в бескрайнем поле. Когда они сражались на крыше Фонда Форсайта, и Лио старался делать это всерьез, а потом поддался, в лице Гало было столько ликования, азарта и кристальной, почти детской радости, что Лио не смог его даже презирать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы на него злиться. Впервые он испытывал нечто вроде недоверчивого интереса к тому, кого считал врагом. Он много думал о Гало, пока они с Мейсом и Гуэйрой выжидали удобного момента, чтобы спасти опаленных. Вспоминал, как, лишив его доспехов, приставил пламенный меч к его горлу. Гало был так наивен, его нисколько не удивило, что злодей играет по специальным дурацким правилам для злодеев, сначала принимая навязанный ему бой, а потом разглагольствуя вместо того, чтобы использовать выигранное время для отступления. Гало был уверен, что победил честно, упивался этой победой, тогда ему было все равно, о чем думает тот, кого он победил, и где-то в глубине души Лио это коробило. 

— По-моему, уже готово, — сказал Гало. 

Лио вынырнул из омута невеселых мыслей и оторвал взгляд от белой скатерти. Гало сидел на корточках у открытой духовки и задумчиво смотрел внутрь.

— Вилкой проверь, — сказал Лио.

Гало обернулся и с улыбкой показал ему вилку. Та, кажется, была сухой, но взгляд Лио быстро переполз дальше. Чтобы волосы не мешались и не попали в еду, Гало убрал их назад и стянул на затылке резинкой, и теперь его лицо казалось болезненно открытым, совсем беззащитным, от ровного и гладкого лба до твердого, чуть выступающего вперед подбородка. Это было красивое лицо, лицо человека, который не думает о своей внешности вовсе. О чем он тогда думает?

— Лио, — произнес Гало. — О чем ты думаешь?

— О тебе, — машинально ответил Лио и прикусил язык, но было поздно.

— Правда? — спросил Гало. Его улыбка стала очень широкой и какой-то глупой. — Здорово. В смысле, мне очень приятно.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что я думаю, — смущенно пробормотал Лио.

— Все равно приятно.

— А если я думаю какие-нибудь мерзости?

— Смотря какие.

Лио коротко и резко вдохнул, а потом быстро перевел взгляд на духовку. 

— Надо доставать, — сказал он.

— Достаю, — отозвался Гало. Встал и загремел ящиками. Лио опять посмотрел на белую скатерть. Это было нововведение, раньше Гало скатертями не увлекался. Пирогами Гало тоже раньше не увлекался, однако получалось у него сносно — пироги не держали форму и разваливались, но какая разница, говорил Гало, в желудке все равно перемешается. По крайней мере на вкус они были неплохи. Лио взглянул на очередной шедевр этого сомнительного искусства, который Гало торжественно водрузил на стол прямо перед ним. Корочка была коричнево-золотистая, с черными пятнышками не провалившихся достаточно глубоко ягод голубики. От пирога пахнуло жаром и сладостью свежей выпечки, и Лио вдруг захотелось вскочить и громко заорать. 

Разумеется, он с собой справился. Гало обошел стол, сел напротив и, как обычно, немедленно взрезал пирог ножом. 

— Дал бы остыть, — сказал Лио.

— Я бы дал, — ответил Гало. — Но у меня в этих вопросах нет никакой силы воли, ты же знаешь. 

Пирог рассыпался — все-таки следовало дать ему постоять, да и ягод в нем было слишком много. Гало вилкой и пальцами собрал части отрезанного куска и переложил их на чистую тарелку. Лио смотрел на его пальцы, длинные, гибкие, с крепкими узлами костяшек, с неровно обрезанными ногтями, и у него сладко подводило живот, хотя он знал, что ничего не может произойти. Он сам так решил. И он должен, должен был перестать сюда ездить. 

— Будешь? — спросил Гало, и Лио кивнул. Гало поставил перед ним тарелку с полуразвалившимся пирогом. 

Некоторое время они ели молча.

— Где ты был? — наконец заговорил Гало.

— Когда?

— Сегодня днем. Я ездил забирать новые разрешения в мэрию, хотел по дороге зайти тебя проведать, а Мейс сказал, что тебя нет с самого утра.

— Но это не по дороге, — заметил Лио.

— Просто ты раньше заглядывал на станцию днем. А потом перестал. Если это что-то слишком личное, я не буду лезть, ты скажи. Я просто… м-м. 

Лио поднял взгляд от тарелки. Гало смотрел на него с грустной улыбкой, и в уголках его глаз кожа собралась мелкими морщинками. 

— Я за тебя волнуюсь, — сказал Гало. — Мы ведь друзья.

И Лио вдруг стало очень хорошо и очень спокойно. 

— Не волнуйся, — ответил он. — У меня все в порядке.

— Ладно, — сказал Гало. — Но ты мне говори, если что. Может, я сумею помочь.

Ощущение спокойствия не покидало Лио весь вечер. В глубине души он, конечно, догадывался, откуда оно взялось. Теперь он понял, что не может оборвать связи с Гало. Если он так поступит, Гало не примет его решение как само собой разумеющееся и даже не обидится — нет, он начнет выяснять, в чем проблема, а это может нарушить все планы. Чтобы усыпить бдительность Гало, Лио должен был показывать, что их отношения нисколько не изменились и все еще могут перерасти в нечто большее. Это было несложно, потому что в другой ситуации они действительно могли бы. Более того, Лио не сомневался, что в другой ситуации все его смутные фантазии, которым он не позволял обрести четкие формы, уже давно претворились бы в жизнь — а жизнь засияла бы ярче любых фантазий. 

Дома он вновь отказался от ужина и под понимающим взглядом Гуэйры проследовал в ванную. Одежду снял и положил на новую стиральную машинку («Босс, ну, нам тут жить не один день, а она дребезжит и вырубается во время стирки»), пустил воду и, пока ванна набиралась, разглядывал в зеркале свое отражение, не зная, что пытается увидеть. Гало в последнее время смотрел на него как на очень дорогую и очень хрупкую статуэтку, к которой страшно даже прикоснуться, и Лио не хотел, не должен был хотеть, чтобы он смотрел иначе, но мог представить его взгляд другим, горячим, шалым, влажным от возбуждения. Мог представить, как его самого ведет и разносит под этим взглядом, как его тело охватывает чувство, близкое к ощущению от пробуждения пламени, которого больше нет, как он не желает отныне сопротивляться, а желает, ну, например… 

Лио провел рукой от груди по шее, на секунду сжал прямо под скулами, а потом сунул в рот указательный палец. Закрыв глаза, он попробовал вообразить на его месте палец Гало, и это оказалось неожиданно просто. Он хорошо помнил пальцы Гало, потому что весь вечер смотрел, как они перебирают и моют ягоды, размешивают тесто, сжимают вилку, собирают крошки с тарелки — с каким наслаждением он слизал бы с них эти крошки, — тянутся, чтобы на прощанье легонько тронуть его локоть. Лио ощупывал и мял свой язык, добавил второй палец, а потом и третий, и вместе они все равно растягивали его рот недостаточно сильно, но уже можно было додумать. Вода шумела, скрадывая прочие звуки, и он позволил себе тихо застонать. Только бы не открыть случайно глаз. Он медленно опустился на колени. Пальцы с трудом проскальзывали через кольцо губ, Лио пихал их внутрь грубо, беспорядочно, задевая ногтями небо, быстро и глубоко, до самого горла, о боже, как он хотел, чтобы это были не его пальцы, не пальцы вообще, чтобы Гало трахал его в рот, держа его — свободной рукой Лио схватил себя за волосы на затылке — да, вот так, не давая ему двинуть головой. Возможно, Гало не думал об этом вовсе или давно перестал думать, не хватало еще трахать дорогие статуэтки, но, черт побери, какая сейчас разница? Лио тяжело дышал, по его подбородку текла слюна, капая ему на колени, но Гало не останавливался, вбивая свой крепкий, могучий, потрясающий член в его рот, и его лицо пылало, потому что от бедер Гало шел дикий первобытный жар, оседающий в голове сладким розовым туманом. Яйца болезненно поджимались, внизу позвоночника будто образовался шар, каждую секунду готовый разбиться, расплескивая вязкую негу, однако, чтобы не разрушить фантазию, Лио терпел до последнего. Член Гало въехал резко и на всю длину, так что Лио коснулся носом его паха — и правда, на самом деле почувствовал это, — рука отпустила волосы, сжала его собственный ноющий член и в полдюжины движений развязала все узлы разом. Колени Лио от внезапной слабости разъехались в стороны, и левая нога попала во что-то мокрое.

Лио вытащил пальцы изо рта, открыл глаза и ошалело повертел головой, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность. Его бедра и рука были в сперме, через край ванны с плеском переливалась вода, а Гало исчез, и это было правильно, только очень и очень мерзко. 

***

Лио прилежно следил за грузовиком и его водителем целый месяц. Грузовик выезжал почти каждый день. Иногда быстро становилось понятно, что едет он не в тюрьму, и тогда Лио отставал, чтобы не намозолить водителю глаза. Иногда же приходилось проехать чуть ли не весь город, прежде чем маршрут становился ясен. В тюрьму грузовик ездил только по четвергам, и после четвертого раза Лио решил принять это как факт, иначе можно было растягивать слежку еще на полгода или год. Все остальное тоже складывалось в его пользу. Охранник не менялся, новые лица не возникали. Если верить схемам, склад был подземным, и из него был выход на лестницу, хотя Лио не рассчитывал на то, что дверь открывается без ключа даже изнутри. Самое главное — и это почти заставляло его верить, что какие-то потусторонние силы желают ему успеха, — по пути в тюрьму на выезде из города водитель останавливался возле придорожной забегаловки, чтобы купить кофе у симпатичной толстушки с разноцветными заколками в смоляных волосах. Лио не сразу понял, что его больше интересует толстушка, чем кофе, но как только понял, то немедленно перестал на этот счет волноваться: вряд ли он в таком случае пропустит хотя бы один четверг. Кузов запирался на защелки и — снаружи — на задвижки, Лио намеревался залезть в него сразу же, как только водитель вернется со своим кофе и сядет за руль, чтобы не сработала сигнализация. Его немного беспокоило, что внутри может не оказаться места, но он был готов к тому, что в крайнем случае придется отступить и изменить план. 

Дальше все было одновременно просто и туманно. Пока грузовик будет разгружаться, Лио выберется из него и спрячется за какими-нибудь ящиками. Если охранник вдруг решит стоять рядом и следить, можно будет что-то кинуть, отвлечь. Может быть, напасть, скрутить его и использовать как заложника, но тогда придется действовать сразу и быстро. Лио предпочел бы сделать все тихо. Спрятаться, выждать, пока все уйдут. Разобраться, где камеры, и не попадать под них. Потом подумать. Взглянуть на дверь. Плохо, если она открывается по отпечатку пальца или по сетчатке, но узнать это заранее было невозможно. Впрочем, всегда оставался вариант с заложником. Первого, кто войдет. Никто не успеет помешать, ведь никто не знает, что Лио не собирается потом скрыться и поэтому не будет осторожничать, что для него имеет значение только смерть Крея Форсайта.

Здесь Лио вспомнил, что ему понадобится оружие. Несмело он подумал о ноже. Потом о собственном ремне. Но едва он представлял себе фонтан крови — или лиловую кожу, выпученные глаза, — его начинало мутить. Вот уж где он не ожидал проблемы. Конечно, он не был убийцей и никогда не хотел себя убийцей считать, но надеялся на то, что гнев и убежденность в справедливости своих действий помогут преодолеть страх и отвращение. А так… Если он не готов был марать руки, был ли он вообще достоин того, чтобы эту справедливость вершить? 

Глубокой ночью, лежа без сна в кровати, где по ночам ему никогда не удавалось согреться, Лио раз за разом вспоминал стоны, крики, плач измученных опаленных, их пустые, безжизненные взгляды, гнетущее молчание, сгорбленные спины, серые лица, голос Тимы, почти равнодушно произносящий: «За что?», горстку пепла на холодной земле пещеры. Крей Форсайт должен был умереть. Каким угодно способом. 

Пистолет Лио достал неожиданно легко. Он пришел в ту же полулегальную лавочку, где парой месяцев ранее покупал некоторые детали для самодельного дрона, намекнул и уже через пару дней вышел на нужного человека, который быстро и не показывая лица продал ему то, что он просил. Должно быть, полиции в разрушенном городе было не до подпольной торговли оружием. Стоило это дело баснословно дорого, но торговаться Лио и не подумал. Дома он убрал пистолет и патроны в шкаф, зарыл их в гору свитеров и достал, только дождавшись, когда Мейс и Гуэйра уедут в социальный центр, где они иногда помогали что-нибудь отремонтировать или привезти. Это был специальный центр для детей арестованных или погибших (убитых, убитых) опаленных, до сих пор их держали отдельно от других детей, словно заразных. Раньше Лио тоже часто туда ездил, хотя в последнее время его одолевали другие заботы. Надо будет обязательно смотаться перед… перед тем, как все закончится. 

Лио тяжело сглотнул, сел на кровать и положил пистолет себе на колени. Трудно было поверить в то, что эта красивая игрушка способна отнимать жизни. Как бы случайно не пристрелить кого-нибудь постороннего. Может, просто не заряжать? Кто узнает? Хотя, если события начнут развиваться слишком стремительно, можно не успеть сделать это потом, а второй попытки уже не будет. Надо съездить подальше в пустыню и попробовать выстрелить хоть пару раз. Сейчас же?

Однако вместо того, чтобы встать и собраться, Лио подтянул ноги и устроился на кровати боком, положив пистолет перед собой. Он смотрел на оружие, пытаясь увидеть в нем если не друга, то союзника, временного, но надежного, однако блик на гладком стволе казался ему недоброй улыбкой, а дуло — холодным, равнодушно взирающим глазом. Кладя на пистолет руку, он чувствовал только страх, даже, наверное, ужас, осознавая наконец, что никто и ничто в конечном итоге не будет стоять между ним и гибелью другого человека, что ему придется взять всю ответственность на себя. Но ведь он и хотел этого? Нет, не хотел, как можно в здравом уме хотеть такого? — но был должен и поэтому был готов. Кроме него этого не мог сделать никто. Только зачем? Зачем, зачем… Глаза слипались, в голове плавал густой туман, но он заставил себя вспоминать. Перебинтованные руки, ноги, головы, дрожащие губы, силящиеся произнести какие-то слова, молчание тех, кого не стало. Слушая это молчание и не снимая руки с оружия, он погрузился в тяжелый и беспокойный сон.

Ему снился Гало. Гало что-то говорил, то улыбаясь, то хмуря брови, то глядя растерянно куда-то мимо него, в пространство. Лио во сне почему-то не желал отвечать ему, просто ходил по его квартире, тыкаясь в углы, открывая и закрывая двери, постоянно сворачивая не туда, хотя в реальности свернуть там было невозможно никуда вовсе. Потом ему начало казаться, будто это не квартира Гало, а квартира, которую он снимает с Мейсом и Гуэйрой, потому что он начал находить в ней свои вещи. Тогда он вспомнил про пистолет. Он побежал в комнату, чтобы проверить, убрал ли его в шкаф, но шкафа на месте не было, и вообще, это была не его комната, а камера Крея Форсайта — полки с книгами, письменный стол, решетка на окне, — и он лихорадочно заозирался, но никого больше не увидел, только где-то в глубине квартиры — тюрьмы? — по-прежнему бубнил голос Гало, монотонно и безрадостно. Лио рванулся обратно, дверь оказалась заперта, он в панике затряс ручку, та загремела — и его глаза наконец открылись. 

Он сильно вспотел, ощущение было такое, словно тело погрузили во что-то липкое и холодное. Волосы были мокрые, подушка и одеяло — Лио приподнялся и сунул под себя руку — тоже. Потолок уже окрасили серым подступившие сумерки, значит, он проспал несколько часов. Далеко не сразу он осознал, что в прихожей разговаривают. Мейс и Гуэйра вернулись, должно быть, именно их голоса пытались прорваться в его сон. Лио вытер ладонью лоб и повернул голову. Пистолета рядом с ним не было.

Он едва успел поднять его с пола и пихнуть под подушку, когда дверь открылась и внутрь сунулась рыжая голова Гуэйры.

— О, босс, — сказала голова. — А мы и смотрим, ботинки твои стоят. Ты дома, выходит?

— Выходит. 

Лио приподнялся на локте, пожмурился, потер двумя пальцами переносицу, делая вид, что едва открыл глаза, и надеясь, что из-под подушки не торчит ствол или рукоятка пистолета.

— Я уснул, — сказал он.

— Вижу, — сказал Гуэйра. И, чуть помедлив, добавил: — К Гало поедешь?

Запомнили имя, мельком подумал Лио. Точнее, не запомнили, а согласились с ним, приняли его. Никогда не станет своим, но имя пусть носит. Жаль, что это уже неважно.

Он насмешливо вздернул брови и красноречиво промолчал. Гуэйра, подождав несколько секунд, хохотнул и убрался в коридор.

***

В среду Лио изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что это в последний раз. Вечер был похож на один из первых вечеров, когда сам он еще не разобрался, где ему лучше сесть, а Гало не знал, предложить ли ему пива, кофе или воды. Как в один из первых вечеров, они не смогли решить, что посмотреть, и стали смотреть клипы, подробно обсуждая и пытаясь раскусить каждую сцену, как будто это были артхаусные фильмы с двойным или тройным дном — лишь бы не повисло неловкое молчание. Как в один из первых вечеров, заказали пиццу и поставили коробку между собой, чтобы не мучиться вопросом, не стоит ли сесть друг к другу поближе. Лио пытался улыбаться чаще и четче, смеяться и даже шутить — и, наверное, перегнул палку, потому что Гало лишь хмыкнул на его шпильку по поводу пафосного прикида какого-то певца, а чуть погодя спросил:

— У тебя точно все в порядке?

— Конечно, — ответил Лио, стараясь придать голосу побольше удивления. — А что?

— Просто. 

Лио подождал, но Гало так и не продолжил. Песня закончилась, началась другая, однако следить за тем, что происходит на экране, уже не получалось. Лучше, пожалуй, было бы не развивать тему, но Лио в поисках какой-нибудь естественной реакции почему-то решил вспылить.

— Ты постоянно говоришь это, — сказал он. — В порядке ли я, все ли нормально, не надо ли мне помочь. Я не беспомощен, Гало. 

— Я знаю. — Гало развернулся к нему, шурша штанами о коробку из-под пиццы. — Я потому и говорю.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, тебе, может быть, кажется, что ты должен все сам, один. Но это не обязательно, когда у тебя есть друзья. 

Лио едва не усмехнулся. 

— Если мне так и кажется, — сказал он, — это неважно, потому что я все равно ничего не делаю. Даже работу не нашел. Только к тебе езжу.

— Не только.

— М?

— Днем ты что-то ведь делаешь.

— Гоняю по городу, — честно ответил Лио. — По пустыне. Или дома сплю. 

— Тогда тебе надо такую работу, чтобы можно было ездить весь день.

— Да. Курьером, наверное. Или в доставке еды. По правде говоря, — Лио сделал усилие и представил себе будущее, которого не могло быть, — еще немного, и мне действительно придется чем-то таким заняться. Деньги не бесконечны. 

— У меня есть деньги, — сказал Гало. — Нам неплохо платят. Работа все-таки опасная. 

— Хорошо. Если что, буду просить в долг у тебя.

— Лио. 

Коробка вдруг затрещала и врезалась Лио в бедро, а потом Гало нетерпеливо смахнул ее на пол. Все произошло так быстро, что Лио не успел толком осознать и подготовиться — а Гало уже поставил колено одной ноги на диван, подался вперед и положил левую руку ему на пояс. Ничего больше он не делал, только прижимал горячую ладонь к боку Лио и смотрел ему в глаза с выражением вдохновенного страдания на своем красивом лице.

— Ощущение такое, что ты меня покупаешь, — вяло попытался пошутить Лио. — Сразу после разговора о деньгах… 

— Прекрати. — Гало явно смутился, но руку не убрал. — Ты же понимаешь, я ни о чем таком… Ты ведь знаешь, что нравишься мне, я вроде не пытался это скрывать. По-моему, я тебе тоже… хоть сколько-нибудь? 

Лио не ответил. Он знал, что должен сказать «нет», встать и уйти, но его руки зудели от желания обвиться вокруг шеи Гало, притянуть его ближе и прижаться губами к его губам. Все, на что он был способен, это оставаться неподвижным, молчать и надеяться, что Гало не хватит наглости. 

— Если ты… — сказал Гало, придвигаясь ближе, — ну, если дело в том, что у тебя раньше не было такого, то это ничего, у меня тоже не то чтобы много опыта… Мы будем совершать ошибки вместе. И исправлять их. Как с готовкой. 

Он глупо хихикнул. Его лицо было уже совсем рядом, так, что оказалось невозможно сфокусировать на нем взгляд. О, Лио безумно хотелось совершить эту ошибку. Однако он понимал, что после не сумеет ее исправить. 

— А если что-то случилось раньше… — шептал Гало ему в рот. — Или что-то тебе мешает сейчас, просто скажи мне. Я не могу понять, когда ты не говоришь. Потому что, знаешь, я ведь не очень умный. Но если ты скажешь, мы сможем разобраться. У нас все получится. Вдвоем. У нас получилось мир спасти вдвоем, неужели ты думаешь, что мы с этим не справимся? Что бы это ни было, Лио. 

Все тело Лио, от кончиков пальцев до макушки, вдруг разом ослабло. Он бы упал на спинку дивана, если бы его не поддерживала рука Гало. Почему нельзя было сказать? Почему нет? Он даже проговорил это про себя: завтра я собираюсь убить Крея Форсайта. Как тебе такое, Гало Тимос? Этого ты, наверное, не ожидал. Но я правда собираюсь убить его. Потому что такой человек, как он, не должен ходить по этой земле. Не должен ходить по миру, который мы спасли с тобой вдвоем. 

— Лио, — повторил Гало. Но Лио так ничего и не произнес. Смешно было даже подумать об этом. Гало только казалось, что он сумеет справиться, он просто не знал, с какой бездной имеет дело. Лио уже не мог помешать ему заглянуть в эту бездну, но мог хотя бы отсрочить неизбежное.

— Лио, — еще раз сказал Гало, уже совсем тихо, и Лио понял, что это было последнее предупреждение, только когда Гало поцеловал его — очень аккуратно, едва коснувшись губами губ и носом носа. В этот момент Лио перестал дышать — а вот Гало, напротив, задышал часто и громко. От него пахло пиццей и сладкой газировкой. Он подождал еще несколько секунд, а потом снова прижался ртом ко рту, на этот раз уверенней, жестче. Язык ткнулся в стиснутые зубы и коротко облизал их. Рука скользнула дальше по спине и, обхватив талию Лио полукольцом, потянула его вперед. На секунду Лио разжал зубы, просто забывшись, не думая ни о чем, кроме этого поцелуя, такого неожиданного, такого ожидаемого и даже долгожданного — поцелуя, который он, несмотря на все свои желания и реакции, ни в коем случае не мог принять. 

Лио распахнул глаза, которые закрыл, сам того не заметив, и обеими руками толкнул Гало в грудь. Гало немедленно отстранился от него и шумно вдохнул. 

— Слишком быстро, да? — спросил он. — Извини. Я буду помедленней.

Его рука расслабилась, но по-прежнему лежала на талии Лио, взгляд искательно шарил по его лицу, губы робко улыбались, и Лио ненавидел самого себя гораздо сильней, чем Крея Форсайта, когда произносил следующие слова:

— Я просто не хочу, Гало. Не надо.

Улыбка Гало окаменела, взгляд перестал блуждать и остановился в районе его переносицы. Гало ничего не говорил и не двигался, поэтому Лио со вздохом снял с себя его руку и положил ее ему на колено, а потом развернулся к экрану, на котором крутился невнятный клип в кислотных желто-розовых тонах.

— Ты очень хороший друг, Гало, — сказал Лио, чувствуя, как с каждым словом во рту растекается холод. — И ты замечательный человек. Один из лучших, кого я знаю. Я бы очень хотел… то есть, я думал, ну, вдруг. Но все-таки я не могу. Ты мне… ты мне не нравишься. В этом смысле не нравишься. Извини. Дело не в тебе. 

— А в ком? — без всякого выражения спросил Гало. — Это ведь я тебе не нравлюсь.

Но Лио не готов был продолжать этот разговор. За пару предложений он выжал из себя все возможное вранье и теперь боялся договориться до каких-нибудь противоречий. Потому что Гало нравился ему настолько сильно, что мысль о том, как жуткая цель, которую он перед собой поставил, мешает ему строить личную жизнь, впервые привела его в бешенство. Чувство было свежим и ледяным, совсем не похожим на ненависть к Крею, которая больше напоминала песчаную бурю. 

— Я поеду, — сказал Лио, вставая. — И, знаешь, нам, наверное, лучше не видеться какое-то время. Я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы тебе было неловко. Это все-таки моя вина. 

Лио шагнул в сторону коридора. Гало, когда он проходил мимо, поднял руку, но так и не дотронулся до него. Уже выйдя в прихожую, Лио услышал за спиной тихое бормотание:

— Нет, все не так. Все неправильно. 

А на самом деле все было правильно. Лио открыл дверь и шагнул на лестницу.

— Лио! — крикнул Гало из квартиры. 

Лио побежал. Не оглядываясь, не вызывая лифт, он бегом спустился по ступенькам, вскочил на свой байк, припаркованный прямо у подъезда, и, не останавливаясь, чтобы хоть секунду подумать, дал газ и рванул с места. 

*** 

Пистолет неудобно оттягивал карман куртки, и Лио постоянно казалось, что он оттуда выпадет. Наверное, нужна была кобура, но об этом он заранее не подумал. Он о многом заранее не подумал. Например, о том, что следовало прийти пешком, а теперь придется оставить мотоцикл на стоянке возле кафе. Среди грязных и побитых грузовиков он смотрелся вызывающе, привлекал внимание. Подпирая стену за дверью служебного входа, Лио убеждал себя, что скоро это не будет иметь значения, но с каждой минутой ему становилось все тревожней — еще и потому, что его грузовик опаздывал. Нет, он никогда не ездил точно по расписанию, мог выехать часом раньше или часом позже, но что если он сегодня вообще не поедет? Не набралось достаточно товара для рейса или какие-то проблемы на складе. Лио нервничал, и его била неукротимая выматывающая дрожь. 

Такого он не ожидал — и раньше с ним такого не случалось. Перед важными миссиями, в критической ситуации, во время боя, он всегда оставался спокоен. Неужели только потому, что у него было пламя? Выходит, без пламени он совсем ни на что не способен? Пламя, текучее, нежное, послушное, оно ложилось под его ладонь как ласковый кот, управлять им было сплошным наслаждением, в его пальцах оно легко становилось мечом, байком или просто фонариком, освещающим путь во тьме. Пистолет в его пальцах казался громоздким и нелепым, и рука от него болела. Лио попробовал стрелять из него по банкам и не попал ни разу, но практиковаться было сложно, потому что следовало беречь патроны. Успокаивало только то, что в тюрьме он собирался стрелять с гораздо более близкого расстояния, а Крей Форсайт был намного крупнее банки. 

При мысли о том, как это случится, Лио опять прошиб пот. Возможно, стоило не думать, не планировать, а просто заявиться под стены тюрьмы и прорваться внутрь, угрожая оружием? Нет, это было бы самоубийство, причем бесполезное. Майка противно липла к телу, хотелось снять куртку, но в ней по-прежнему был пистолет. Лио глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, чтобы привести себя в чувство, принялся вспоминать свой план. Итак, он спрячется на складе и дождется, пока все уйдут. Потом посмотрит, что можно сделать. Кроме пистолета у него с собой были кое-какие инструменты — кто знает, вдруг там и вовсе обычная дверь, которую удастся взломать. Если не удастся, он будет ждать, пока кто-нибудь придет. Нападет, отберет форму и пропуск. Если получится. Или заложника. Что может быть проще? Что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так, но он был готов менять планы очень быстро. Правда, если этот грузовик…

Тут грузовик наконец показался на дороге, а через полминуты свернул на стоянку и припарковался между двух других грузовиков. Очень удачно, будет легче скрываться, пока не получится залезть в кузов. Но было еще рано, обычно водитель проводил внутри не меньше двадцати минут. Хотя, если он опаздывает… Лио рискнул и вышел на площадку перед входом, прогулялся, хмуря брови, то и дело поднимая взгляд к серому небу, как будто задумавшись о чем-то, и украдкой посматривая за стекло забегаловки. Водитель стоял у прилавка, смеялся, беседуя с девушкой, и не казалось, что он куда-либо торопится. 

Лио вдруг начали одолевать сомнения. Снова спрятавшись за углом, он размышлял. Обычный человек, со своими обычными заботами и радостями, каждый день он встает и идет на работу, чтобы сесть за руль этого грузовика. Возможно, такая работа ему даже по душе. Возможно, он вообще не знает и не хочет знать, кого держат в тюрьме, в которую он ездит по четвергам. Возможно, ему и вовсе не нравится туда ездить, но нравится встречаться по дороге со своей пассией и с другом охранником. Что если ему придется отвечать за действия Лио — и что если Лио не сможет взять вину на себя, потому что не сможет уже ничего? А остальные? Бригада Игниса — за то, что пускали его на станцию без присмотра. Мейс и Гуэйра — за то, что живут с ним в одной квартире. Бывшие опаленные — просто за то, что они бывшие опаленные. Гало… 

Лио яростно помотал головой. Ты придумываешь отговорки, сказал он себе. Ты не хочешь этого делать, и тебя можно понять. И ты это сделаешь, потому что иначе нельзя. 

Он следил из-за угла, стараясь больше ни о чем не думать, и весь подобрался, когда водитель наконец вышел на улицу. Придерживая дверь, тот оглянулся и крикнул внутрь:

— Ладно, ладно, посмотрим! Давай, скоро увидимся.

Раздавшийся в ответ громкий женский смех резко оборвался, когда дверь захлопнулась. Водитель неспешным шагом направился к машине. Лио подождал, пока он развернется спиной, а потом молнией метнулся через парковку и спрятался за соседним грузовиком. Водитель откашлялся, щелкнула ручка дверцы, зашуршала ткань. Лио выждал еще пару секунд, а затем одним прыжком преодолел расстояние между машинами. Двигатель вздрогнул и глухо заурчал. Лио быстро вытащил из паза и отвернул в сторону засов, нажал защелку — и кузов открылся. Буквально взлетев внутрь, Лио осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, закрыл дверцу за собой. Задвинуть засов изнутри, к сожалению, было невозможно, еще одно слабое место в и без того шатком плане. 

Лио вытащил и включил специально купленный маленький фонарик. Ящики и коробки высились в несколько рядов, но грузовик не был забит под завязку. Повезло. Надо только расчистить… 

В этот момент машина тронулась, и Лио, чтобы не упасть, схватился за ближайший ящик. Вырулив на дорогу, грузовик поехал ровней, и все равно задача оказалась не так проста. Двигать ящики блоками не получалось, приходилось снимать их по одному, освобождая проход, пробираться глубже, а потом вновь выставлять их за собой. Шоссе всегда казалось Лио гладким, но теперь он понял, что в нем полно колдобин, каждая из которых заставляла его изо всех сил напрягать мышцы, чтобы не свалиться на пол с тяжелым ящиком в руках. 

Дело шло медленно, и все-таки Лио был уверен, что у него достаточно времени, когда его вдруг резко толкнуло вперед — так сильно, что на ногах он не удержался, впечатался лицом в дальний ряд коробок и растянулся на полу. Ящик, который он только что водрузил на стопку позади себя, свалился с грохотом и больно ударил его по лодыжке. Вой колес стих, Лио немного протащило в противоположную сторону, упало еще что-то ближе к дверям, а после наступила гнетущая тишина. 

Подождав несколько секунд, Лио высвободил ногу из-под ящика и ощупал лодыжку. Пока непонятно. Черт. Неужели в кого-то врезались? Нет, вряд ли, шума было бы больше. Что-нибудь на дороге? Сломалась машина? Совсем не вовремя, но хорошо, что сейчас, потому что еще можно отступить и попробовать в другой день.

Эта крамольная мысль и облегчение, которое она с собой принесла, не на шутку разозлили Лио. Держась за ящики, он встал, попробовал наступить на пострадавшую ногу — и скривился от боли. Вот это плохо, очень плохо, но, может быть, пройдет, паниковать пока рано. Прежде всего надо понять, что случилось. Он прислушался, и в этот момент дверца хлопнула и водитель прокричал:

— Эй, у тебя что, с головой проблемы? Уйди с дороги!

— Пожарный департамент Промеполиса, — ответил до ужаса знакомый голос. — Простите, сэр, но я должен проверить вашу машину.

— Что? — Водитель замолчал, как будто смутившись, но тут же стряхнул оцепенение и заорал с новой силой. — Моя машина, кажется, пока не горит, пожарный департамент Промеполиса! Будьте спокойны, если загорится, немедленно вам сообщу! А сейчас позвольте, я еду по важному делу и уже опаздываю.

— Это не займет много времени. Есть подозрение, что в ваш груз случайно попали некоторые… опасные материалы. Вот мое удостоверение.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Должно быть, водитель читал удостоверение. Лио понятия не имел, что в нем написано, но, видимо, выглядело это убедительно.

— Взрывоопасные? — недоверчиво уточнил водитель.

— Вполне возможно. В том числе.

— Ладно, смотрите. Как они туда попали-то, по-вашему? На складе?

— Не думаю. Скорее, там, где вы останавливались.

— У Мисти что ли? В смысле, у кафехи? Подбросили? Вот гады.

Лио опустился на колени и вытащил из кармана пистолет. Рукоять едва не выскользнула из вспотевшей ладони, пришлось вытереть руку о штаны. В голове не было ни единой связной мысли, только стучала кровь. 

— Гляди-ка, пожарный департамент, засов не закрыли! — воскликнул водитель. — Вот это уж глупость, не дурак же я, в конце концов, помню, что закрывал.

— Вам лучше отойти. На всякий случай. 

— Да ты что? Серьезно что ли? Чего они мне там такое подсунули?

— Это просто протокол. Гражданские должны находиться на безопасном расстоянии. Не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке. 

— Э как, — озадаченно произнес водитель.

Через несколько мгновений дверцы щелкнули, и кузов залил беспощадный белый свет. Лио пригнул голову, хотя забрался уже достаточно далеко, чтобы его не было видно снаружи. В душе еще теплилась надежда: может быть, он не знает точно, здесь ли я, и не станет искать. Но кузов слегка тряхнуло, тяжелые сапоги ударили по металлическому полу, зашуршали, загремели ящики и коробки. Лио снова вытер ладонь, снова сжал рукоять и тронул большим пальцем курок. Отступать ему было некуда. 

Когда вместо стопки ящиков перед ним наконец выросли ноги в широких красных штанах с желтыми полосами по низу и цифрой «три» на боку, он медленно поднял пистолет, придерживая правую руку снизу левой. Взгляд пополз вверх, но остановился, не дойдя до лица, зацепился за воротник форменной куртки. Зачем он ее надел? Чтобы казаться внушительней? Она делала его дальше, делала его чужим, и было вовсе не так сложно представить, как щелкает курок, как твердеет рука и перестает дрожать ствол, даже как указательный палец нажимает… 

— Лио, — сказал Гало. 

— Не подходи. — Лио напряг руку, надеясь, что Гало не заметит, как она трясется. — Я выстрелю.

— Я не подхожу, — мягко ответил Гало. — Мы можем поговорить?

— Ты не веришь, что я выстрелю.

— Ну. — Гало издал смущенный смешок. — Если честно, я не могу поверить, что ты хочешь меня убить.

Конечно, Лио не хотел его убивать. Он хотел убить совсем другого человека.

— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил он.

— Лючия помогла. Знаешь, эта новая система наблюдения со спутника? У нее есть доступ. Хотя… — Гало на секунду задумался. — Может, она просто ее взломала. Не уверен. Но, в общем, мы нашли твой мотоцикл. На самом деле, повезло, что начали с этих районов, иначе могли бы еще долго искать. Потом я поехал туда. Поговорил с девушкой в кафе, она тебя вспомнила, сказала, что видела тебя на улице, но ты не заходил, а потом исчез. Тогда я стал спрашивать, кто еще был в это время, подумал, мало ли… Она и рассказала, что был, например, ее хороший друг, который всегда заезжает к ней по четвергам по дороге в тюрьму, куда возит продукты и всякую хозяйственную мелочь. Тут уже нетрудно было сложить два и два. Узнал, какая у него машина, и помчался догонять. 

— Я понял. — Лио до сих пор не мог посмотреть Гало в лицо, но его рука немного окрепла. — Теперь тебе лучше уйти, Гало. Серьезно.

— Даже если бы я согласился, думаю, водитель слышит, что я тут с кем-то разговариваю. Ты же не ждешь, что он потом просто сядет за руль и поедет дальше?

— Ты прав. — Лио старался говорить ровно и спокойно. — Я не могу тебя… не могу рисковать. Но я могу прострелить тебе, скажем, ногу.

Он опустил пистолет, навел дуло в область колена Гало и тут же подумал, что никак нельзя раздробить коленную чашечку, нельзя допустить никаких тяжелых травм, и лучше, наверное, стрелять в бедро. Или, наоборот, в голень? Черт побери. Штаны у Гало все равно были слишком широкими, чтобы как следует прицелиться. 

— А потом? — почему-то радостно спросил Гало. — Убежать? Так для этого вовсе не обязательно стрелять в меня. Я, собственно, за этим и здесь.

— Ты надо мной смеешься.

— Нет. Лио, ни в коем случае, нет. Я просто очень рад, что мне удалось тебя догнать. 

— Я все равно это сделаю. Даже если мне придется сейчас отступить. Я найду другой способ. 

— Лио.

Гало вдруг тоже опустился на колени, очень быстро, будто упал, и Лио не успел посмотреть в другую сторону. Их взгляды встретились, и в глазах Гало Лио увидел то, что и ожидал увидеть: прощение и непонимание. Выстрелить в него было бы трусливой и подлой глупостью. Так мог бы поступить тот, в кого действительно нужно было стрелять. 

Со вздохом Лио опустил пистолет.

— Знаешь, я так и не сумел его возненавидеть, — сказал Гало. — Мне казалось — до сих кажется, — что я должен. Он ведь убийца, палач, вор — в конце концов, просто лжец. Он никогда меня не любил. Я его считал чуть ли не за отца, а оказалось, что он и вовсе хотел от меня избавиться. 

— Ты напоминал ему о том, как он не сдержался, — тихо произнес Лио. — О том, что он сам был опаленным. Это отравляло ему жизнь.

— Должно быть, были и другие. Такие же, как он. Кто не мог себя принять. Почему об этом никогда не говорили?

Лио покачал головой.

— Может, и были, — сказал он. — Но вряд ли их было много. Пламя очень трудно сдерживать, Гало. Большинство даже не пытается… не пытались. У кого-то получалось, но далеко не каждый раз. То, что Крею Форсайту удавалось скрываться почти двадцать лет, делает его каким-то сверхчеловеком. И именно поэтому его нельзя оставлять в живых. Да, наверное, я хочу убить его из мести. Потому что он причинил боль моим друзьям. Но если бы он был другим, если бы он был, допустим, вроде меня самого, я бы, возможно, сумел через это перешагнуть. А так… 

— Но ты ведь его совсем не знаешь, — произнес Гало и тут же поднял руку, пресекая возможные возражения. — Я не пытаюсь его оправдать. Просто ни ты, ни даже я, как выяснилось, понятия не имеем, что им двигало.

— Честолюбие. — Лио пожал плечами. — Жажда власти. Если бы ему удалось увести свой корабль и добраться до цели, для колонизаторов он стал бы богом. Он так этого хотел, что даже не пытался искать другие решения.

— Да, это, конечно, — согласился Гало. — Честолюбие, жажда власти. Но еще, по-моему, он считал себя ущербным. Неправильным. Из-за пламени. И доказывал себе, что это не помешает ему достичь любых высот, добиться всего, чего бы он ни захотел. 

— Он ненавидел пламя. Но это не делает его поступки лучше.

— Не делает, нет. Знаешь, я ведь сходил к нему. — Гало виновато улыбнулся. — После того, как ты меня спрашивал, где его держат. Думал об этом несколько дней и все-таки пошел. Он не стал со мной разговаривать.

Лио открыл рот, но так и не придумал, что сказать. Гало, немного подождав, продолжил:

— Он со мной встретился. Там стекло, надо сидеть с двух сторон и говорить в трубки. Трубку он взял, и я спрашивал всякую ерунду: как здоровье, как там кормят, что разрешают делать. Он сначала просто не отвечал, а потом сказал, что его заставили ко мне выйти и что он не имеет никакого желания со мной разговаривать о чем бы то ни было. И замолчал. Так я и ушел ни с чем.

— А с чем ты хотел уйти? — прошептал Лио. Во рту у него пересохло, и он в который раз попытался сглотнуть, но язык только противно прилип к небу.

— Не знаю. — Гало вздохнул. — Наверное, я хотел понять, какова здесь доля моей вины.

— Твоей вины? — Лио недоуменно нахмурился. — В смысле, твоей?

— Ну, это в некотором роде началось с меня. Он меня спас и…

— Но он тебя не спасал! — возмущенно перебил Лио. — Это была просто еще одна ложь!

— Я помню. — Гало со слабой улыбкой развел руками. — И все же тот случай привлек к нему внимание, сразу сделал его героем, позволил ему продвинуть свои исследования… 

— Это были не его исследования. Хватит его оправдывать, Гало. Тут нет ни капли твоей вины. 

— И твоей тоже.

— Что?

— Ты не можешь его простить, я знаю. — Гало подался вперед и сжал запястье руки, в которой Лио до сих пор держал пистолет. — Но тебе надо простить только себя. Если ты… если ты его убьешь, это ничего не изменит, ты все равно будешь чувствовать себя виноватым. 

— Я не поэтому… 

— Крей — он действительно ненавидел пламя. Но именно оно сделало его таким, каким он был, оно заставляло его бороться за то, что он считал своим по праву. А теперь, когда пламени нет, ему уже ничего не нужно. Это просто оболочка человека, Лио. Он не может и не хочет никому угрожать.

— Ты не понимаешь. — Лио опустил взгляд на свою руку. Большой палец Гало медленно обводил вены на его запястье. — Мне не нужны его страдания. Я просто хочу… 

Лио замолчал. Гало, конечно, был прав, чувство вины перед опаленными, которых он не сумел спасти, подстегивало его, заставляло отчаянно стремиться к какой-нибудь точке. Но ему казалось, что дело не только в этом. А в чем еще? В том, что он не может иначе? Или в том, что он недостаточно силен, чтобы пойти не самым простым путем?

— Мне не жаль Крея, — сказал Гало, так и не дождавшись от него продолжения. — Да, я не могу его ненавидеть и не могу забыть то, что он для меня сделал. Но жалости здесь нет. Он сам навлек на себя то, что случилось. Только, Лио… он не единственный потерявший пламя человек, которого я знаю. И когда я увидел, во что он превратился… я не могу допустить, чтобы это случилось с тобой. Ты держишься за месть, но должно же быть что-то другое. Что-то кроме нее. 

Лио не ответил, продолжая смотреть на палец Гало, который теперь гладил основание его ладони. 

— Должно быть какое-то будущее, — говорил Гало. — Будущее опаленных. Раньше тебе это было важно. Будущее мира. Наше будущее. То есть не наше с тобой — в смысле, и наше с тобой тоже, но не в том смысле… черт. Я имею в виду, я понял, что тебя это не интересует, и я не пытаюсь…

— Ничего ты не понял, — перебил Лио. — Я тебе ничего не объяснил. 

— Да и неважно, Лио. Я ведь не ради этого. Просто хочу, чтобы у тебя было будущее. И чтобы оно было хорошим. Ну, насколько это возможно. 

Лио расслабил руку, и пистолет наконец выпал из его обмякших пальцев, громко ударился о пол кузова. Они с Гало одновременно вздрогнули, и Лио издал невеселый, нервный смешок.

— Можно? — спросил Гало, подаваясь ближе. На секунду Лио подумал, что они будут целоваться, и это даже не показалось ему таким уж неуместным, однако Гало взял его под локти и потянул вверх. Лио позволил ему поднять себя на ноги и тут же вспомнил, почему до сих пор не встал.

— Уй! — выкрикнул он, когда левую ногу пронзила боль. 

— Что? — Гало обхватил его под лопатками и прижал к себе. — Что случилось?

— Нога. На меня ящик упал, — пробормотал Лио, невольно уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. От форменной куртки пахло стиральным порошком. 

— Не сломал?

— Вряд ли. Ушиб, наверное.

— Ага, — сказал Гало и стиснул его крепче. И тогда Лио, как хотелось несколько недель назад — а вообще-то и после, постоянно, всегда хотелось, — повернул голову и со вздохом прижал ухо к его груди. В висках шумела кровь, и сердца слышно не было, но грудь Гало поднималась и опускалась в рваном ритме, а пальцы, пробежав по спине Лио, зарылись в его волосы и собрали их в кулак несдержанным, живым жестом, от которого у Лио сладко заныло в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Я извиняюсь, — произнес вдалеке грубоватый голос. — Вы там в порядке? Нашли что-то? Эй, пожарный департамент?

— Вот черт, — прошептал Гало со смешком. — Я уже и забыл о нем. Ума не приложу, как теперь выкручиваться.

— Давай я, — предложил Лио. — Скажу ему, что на стоянке кто-то подбросил в его грузовик бомбу, а я, специальный агент Лио Фотия, самоотверженно забрался внутрь, чтобы обезвредить ее. А по дороге позвонил в пожарный департамент. На случай взрыва. 

— Звучит довольно бредово, — оценил Гало.

— Ничего. Главное — выглядеть уверенно. 

— Тогда я, пожалуй, не понесу тебя на руках. 

— Пожалуй, не стоит. 

Лио с неохотой отстранился, нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пистолет, и, выпрямившись, положил руку Гало на плечо. Гало смотрел на него с откровенной радостью, и губы его медленно расползались в широкую улыбку. 

— Перестань, — сказал Лио. — Где ты видел, чтобы спецагенты так смотрели друг на друга?

— Это ты спецагент, — возразил Гало. — А я нет. Мне можно. Слушай, ты не обижайся, пожалуйста, если я не прав, но, мне кажется, ты слукавил, когда сказал, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Ты хотел, чтобы я разозлился и не думал — не искал тебя?

— Я… — Лио сглотнул. — Давай об этом потом поговорим?

— Пожарный департамент! — Голос водителя звучал уже ближе. — Ты там что-то долго! Я захожу! 

— Ладно, — согласился Гало. — Потом так потом.

***

Потом наступило не очень скоро. Когда они, навешав на уши водителю тонну очень сомнительной лапши, сели на байк Гало и вернулись в город, Гало настоял на том, чтобы посетить врача. К врачу была очередь из людей, воющих от боли, залитых кровью, теряющих сознание, и в какой-то момент Лио даже понадеялся, что нога у него действительно сломана — настолько неловко ему было отнимать у них время. Однако нога сломана не была, и врач с некоторым раздражением отправил его соблюдать покой в компании холодного компресса и обезболивающей мази. 

— Если хочешь, я тебя отвезу домой, — чуть помявшись, сказал Гало, когда Лио, снова держась за его плечо, на одной ноге спрыгнул с последней ступеньки больничного крыльца. — В смысле, к Мейсу и Гуэйре. Если тебе так будет удобней. 

Лио покачал головой.

— Я сказал им, что останусь у тебя, — признался он. — Ночевать. Чтобы они меня не хватились вечером. Я не знал, когда мне удастся… сколько времени мне понадобится. 

— Лио. — Гало развернулся и озабоченно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты ведь не станешь этого делать? Теперь — не станешь?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Лио. — Мне надо подумать. 

Но думать было сложно. Пока они ехали к Гало, мысли Лио были сосредоточены в основном на собственной никчемности. Да, он показал себя слабаком, и к чувству облегчения от того, что все провалилось, примешивался стыд, но в то же время Гало был прав — за своей местью он совсем забыл об опаленных. Исчезло пламя или нет, он не мог воскресить погибших или стереть воспоминания, однако он мог и должен был оставаться их лидером, а они жили сейчас, они пытались стать частью общества, и они хотели будущего. 

— О чем задумался? — спросил Гало, и Лио поднял голову. Гало стоял над ним и улыбался. — Лед не держишь.

Лио перевел взгляд на пакет со льдом, который пять минут назад переложил на спинку дивана рядом с собственной курткой.

— Сколько можно его держать, — сказал он. — Холодно.

— Тогда я намажу?

Гало показал упаковку с обезболивающей мазью, и Лио кивнул, хотя нога, если на нее не наступать, уже почти не болела, да и намазать ее он спокойно мог и сам. Гало сел на диван и положил его ноги себе на колени, подтянул выше штанину, неловко задевая место ушиба. Пальцы у Лио непроизвольно поджались, и он едва удержался от попытки вскочить. Мазь почему-то оказалась холоднее пакета, от щекотки тянуло в животе, но Гало так сосредоточенно и медленно, ласково водил пальцами по его коже, что он скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем попросил бы его прекратить. 

Довольно быстро темнело, и комната погрузилась в сиреневые сумерки. С головой уйдя в ощущения, которые открывала ладонь, гладящая его лодыжку, Лио совсем потерял счет времени и чувство пространства, поэтому прозвучавшие в тишине слова Гало заставили его вздрогнуть:

— Он заряжен?

Лио потряс головой и сфокусировал взгляд на его левой руке, которая держала пистолет.

— Торчал у тебя из кармана, — сказал Гало, кивая на куртку.

— Заряжен, — сказал Лио. — Лучше убери куда подальше. Или дай. 

Гало, не задумавшись ни на секунду, вложил пистолет в его ладонь. Лио быстро вытащил магазин, вытолкнул патроны один за другим, собрал их в кулак и, не найдя, куда еще приткнуть, сунул между собой и диваном. Пистолет он уронил на пол, а затем сказал:

— Я бы в тебя не выстрелил. Даже если бы думал, что так будет правильно. Даже если бы ты догнал меня только в тюрьме и встал между мной и Креем Форсайтом, я бы не смог. Ты важнее, чем все это. Вот что я понял.

— А опаленные? — спросил Гало. Как будто задумавшись, он провел двумя пальцами от подушечки стопы по своду до самой пятки. Лио дернул ногой и сказал:

— Они тоже. Щекотно.

— Извини.

Гало отпустил его ногу и повернул голову. Лио поймал его взгляд, удерживал несколько секунд, а потом повторил:

— Они тоже, конечно. Но сейчас их здесь нет.

Гало продолжал смотреть неуверенно, и Лио сдвинул здоровую ступню так, чтобы пятка легла на его пах, повернул ее, задел пальцами его живот. Гало вздрогнул и опять схватил его за ногу, на этот раз чуть ниже колена. Миг — и рука поползла дальше, погладила и сжала его бедро. Лио приподнялся и встретил ее своей, сунул ладонь под пальцы, длинные, с крупными, неровными костяшками, все в каких-то ссадинах и порезах. Воспоминание пронзило мысли: он на полу ванной, эти — не эти — пальцы настойчиво ощупывают его язык, растягивают губы, толкаются вглубь до самого горла.

Повинуясь порыву, быстро, чтобы Гало не успел ничего сказать, Лио потянул его руку к своему лицу и взял в рот указательный и средний пальцы. 

— Лио, — пробормотал Гало, — ты… 

Лио сжал зубы, не позволяя ему убрать руку, облизал подушечки, ощущая языком неровно остриженные ногти — это почему-то завело его особенно сильно. Он двинул головой, вбирая пальцы глубже, и взглянул на Гало сквозь ресницы. Гало заворожено, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на его губы. Лио напряг их и расслабил челюсть, подвигал головой еще немного, старательно обводя пальцы Гало языком. Ему хотелось, чтобы Гало перехватил инициативу, но он не знал, как дать ему это понять. Гало только тяжело и шумно, почти со всхлипами, дышал через рот. Тогда Лио ногой, которая до сих пор упиралась в его пах, задрал его футболку, как мог сильно прижал ступню к его твердому животу — и, обмирая от неловкости, издал тихий, но протяжный стон.

Что-то наконец щелкнуло. Гало завозился, аккуратно снял с себя его ноги, развернулся, не отнимая пальцев, подался вперед. Лио закрыл глаза, потому что не хотел знать, что произойдет, а хотел только чувствовать, и, когда вторая рука Гало взяла его за подбородок, заставляя замереть на месте, снова застонал — слишком внезапно пробила мозг молния искристого, яркого желания.

— Я себе не так это представлял, — хрипло произнес Гало.

Тут Лио уже сам попытался выплюнуть его пальцы, но Гало сразу толкнул их обратно. Словно нитями от них по всему телу потянулись дрожащие веточки. Мысленно Лио взмолился, чтобы он не останавливался — и чтобы продолжал говорить. 

— Я думал, как-нибудь вечером мы будем смотреть кино, — сказал Гало, скользя пальцами к основанию его языка, — и я сяду поближе, а потом, когда будет подходящая сцена, обниму тебя за плечи. Подожду немного. Если ты ничего не скажешь и не отодвинешься, сожму тебя покрепче. И еще, может быть, поцелую. Не сразу, а когда ты привыкнешь к этой мысли. Но, похоже, я слишком плохо тебя знаю. 

Лио хмыкнул. Гало развел пальцы, чтобы провести по его зубам.

— Я тогда тебе скажу. Я сначала не очень думал об этом. Сначала — в смысле, когда мы тебя поймали. Только о том, каким мелким ты оказался без доспеха. Серьезно, пока мы дрались, я решил, что ты типа Вариса, такой огромный качок. А вы все были мелкие. По сравнению. И, в общем, я вспоминал тот момент, сидя в камере, куда меня запихнул Крей, потому что все остальное я уже передумал. А потом я заснул, и ты мне приснился. На тебе доспеха не было, вообще ничего на тебе не было. И мы были не на крыше, а у меня дома. Как сейчас. Но потом я проснулся, а ты стал драконом, и… 

Лио откинул голову назад, выпуская его пальцы изо рта. 

— Это я помню, — сказал он.

— Извини, — почему-то сказал Гало, растирая по ладони его слюну.

Лио спустил ушибленную ногу на пол, чтобы она не помешала, придвинулся ближе, обвил руками шею Гало и, больше ни о чем не думая, поцеловал его, сразу напористо, тяжело, полностью открытым ртом. Гало, надо отдать ему должное, тоже раздумывал недолго — уже в следующую секунду он обхватил Лио с невероятной силой, до хруста в ребрах, и навалился на него, заставив откинуться на подлокотник дивана. Подлокотник больно давил на хребет, но Лио все равно потянул Гало еще ближе. Задрал правую ногу на спинку, чтобы было удобней вжаться друг в друга, не оставляя даже сантиметра воздуха между. Под задницей перекатывались патроны. Будущее сегодня могло быть совсем другим, однако настоящее быть другим уже не могло, а завтра заслонял собой Гало — и заслонял так плотно, что, возможно, именно он этим завтра и был. Что до послезавтра… 

Лио разорвал поцелуй и вильнул головой в сторону, когда Гало вновь попытался поймать его губы своими. Рукой, которая вдруг начала дрожать, он убрал с горячего лба Гало длинную прядь волос. 

— Что? — улыбаясь, выдохнул тот. — Все нормально? Лио?

— Все хорошо, — сказал Лио. — Можно я останусь у тебя до послезавтра?

— До послезавтра? — Гало посмотрел непонимающе. — Ты можешь остаться хоть на неделю. На год. На сколько захочешь. 

Лио провел большим пальцем по ободку его уха и взял его голову обеими руками.

— Что мы делали в твоем сне? — спросил он.

— Ничего, — ответил Гало. — Ты просто был здесь. Ходил туда-сюда. Я вроде бы что-то тебе говорил.

— Странно. — Лио коснулся ртом его носа, переносицы, лба, расставляя точки, которые могли еще превратиться в многоточие, хотя прямо сейчас Лио этого не хотелось. — Мне тоже снился такой сон. 

— Но у себя ты, наверное, был в одежде.

— Да. — Лио оставил на его губах мягкий поцелуй. — Честное слово, я бы разделся и прошел по квартире, но боюсь, что с моей ногой это будет выглядеть скорее жалко, чем… м-м.

Он вдруг смутился и замолчал. Гало провел руками от его локтей к плечам, по шее, зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

— Может, пойдем на кровать? — спросил он. — Там больше места. Но на этот раз я тебя отнесу. А?

— Ладно, — согласился Лио. Гало поцеловал его еще раз и бодро вскочил на ноги. 

Лио ждал, что Гало возьмет его под колени и спину, как на лубочной романтической картинке, и испуганно ойкнул, когда тот мощным движением поднял его и перекинул через плечо в «захвате пожарного». Впрочем, этого можно было ожидать. И это было приятно. Вися вниз головой, Лио опустил руку, пробежал пальцами по спине Гало и сжал его ягодицу. Гало охнул от неожиданности, прыснул и свалил Лио на кровать. Пружины тихо скрипнули. Лио отполз к изголовью и посмотрел на свою ногу.

— Надо было раньше штаны снимать, — пробормотал он. 

— Когда раньше, в грузовике? Давай, я тебе помогу.

Лодыжка сильно отекла, и Гало, сперва попытавшись высвободить ее осторожно, в итоге, морщась от сочувствия, сдернул штанину одним рывком. Лио поднял покрывало и спрятал под него пульсирующую ногу. 

— Больно? — спросил Гало.

— Уже прошло, — соврал Лио. — Иди сюда.

Он не мог позволить какому-то ушибу помешать им шагнуть в послезавтра. Гало, лишь немного поколебавшись, поставил колено на кровать и стянул с себя футболку. Лио приоткрыл рот, глядя на его грудь, которая как будто стала еще шире с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. А было это — да, после того, как они спасли мир и уничтожили пламя. 

Однако тут Лио запретил себе об этом вспоминать. Патроны оставались на диване, пламя оставалось в далеком прошлом, Крей Форсайт оставался в живых, но у него самого оставался Гало и его тело, которое молило к себе прикоснуться. Лио положил ладонь ему на грудь, большим пальцем примял сосок, проследил рельеф мышц, чувствуя, как в горле собирается вздох. Он едва заметил, как Гало стащил с него водолазку — только нетерпеливо встряхнул головой, пытаясь убрать с лица наэлектризовавшиеся волосы. Волосы не послушались, но Гало, сообразив, что они ему мешают, собрал их и сжал в кулаке у него на затылке. Лио откинул голову назад, и пальцы другой руки Гало снова ткнулись в его губы.

На этот раз Лио старался изо всех сил, обсасывая их, словно конфету, то затягивая глубже, то почти совсем отпуская, чтобы вылизать языком. Он так увлекся, что едва не возмутился вслух, когда они вдруг выскочили из его рта и не вернулись, но Гало в миг оказался совсем близко, и его рука скользнула Лио в трусы — а вторая отпустила волосы и обняла его за плечи. 

Собственная слюна на коже члена показалась холодной, но в ладони Гало жар разгорелся в несколько мгновений. Лио упал на подушку, и Гало тут же навалился сверху, беспорядочно целуя его лицо, шею и плечи и обдавая горячим дыханием все, до чего мог дотянуться. Его было так много, он казался таким огромным, шумным, влажным, словно не человек, а целое море, что Лио даже не ощущал себя стремящимся к какой-либо точке, просто его мягко качало на волнах, уносило в темную глубину, а там затягивало в быстрые водовороты. Он высунул язык и лизнул вспотевшую, чуть солоноватую кожу на шее Гало и, чувствуя, как сладкое томление тянется вверх по бедрам, сжал ее зубами. Море захлестнуло его с головой, и он с готовностью расслабил все тело, позволяя взбесившимся вдруг волнам раздергать его во все стороны, прежде чем оставить в покое, словно надоевшую игрушку.

Гало еще немного подрочил ему, замедляясь с каждым движением, вытягивая изнутри последние капли удовольствия, которое никогда до этого не было таким плотным и густым. Наконец, чувствуя, как возвращаются силы, Лио обвил руками шею Гало, приподнялся и шепнул ему в ухо:

— Моя очередь.

— Я не настаиваю, — сказал Гало. — Можно потом. 

— Я настаиваю. — Лио облизал губы. — Хочу отсосать у тебя. Только тебе придется встать на колени. С моей ногой особо не покувыркаешься. 

— А ты любишь все совать в рот.

Гало поцеловал его в висок и поднялся. Лио кивнул на его штаны.

— Скажи еще, что тебе не нравится. Сними это. 

— Мне нравится. Еще ты любишь командовать. Но это мне тоже нравится.

Лио закатил глаза и с выражением произнес:

— Пожалуйста, сними штаны, Гало. 

Гало, ухмыляясь, снял штаны, предварительно вытерев о них руку. Лио задумался было, кто эти штаны обычно стирает, но быстро забыл об этом, потому что дальше Гало снял трусы. Его член, полувставший, но крупный даже так, дернулся, когда он сжал мышцы и толкнул вперед бедра. 

— Иди сюда. 

Лио приподнялся на локтях, а потом сел, чувствуя, как под ним сминается влажная простыня. Гало встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног, и матрас заметно просел. Член качнулся перед лицом Лио, и тот, не задумавшись, одной рукой обхватил толстый ствол, а другую завел за спину Гало и грубо смял пальцами сладко напрягшуюся в ответ ягодицу.

— Ох, Лио, — пробормотал Гало. 

Член в ладони Лио креп с каждым движением. Гладкая темно-розовая головка манила прикоснуться языком, но Лио начал с яичек — тщательно вылизал каждое, одно за другим вобрал в рот, жадно вдыхая слабый мускусный запах. Гало гладил его по волосам и в неровном темпе двигал бедрами, возя членом по его щеке и виску. Член и правда был большой — обхватив наконец губами головку, Лио понял, что едва ли сможет просто так заглотить его даже до середины. Но Гало это как будто не очень беспокоило. Он явно сдерживался, позволяя Лио сосать самому, и вообще, ему, похоже, больше нравилось, когда Лио держит во рту только головку, толкая ее из стороны в сторону, проводя языком по ободку или по уздечке или просто сжимая губами — в эти моменты он начинал дышать особенно тяжело. Лио с готовностью следовал за его дыханием, пока оно не стало прерываться. Тогда Гало положил руку на свой член, и Лио, повинуясь интуиции, замер, открыл рот пошире и поднял взгляд. Лицо у Гало было красным, губы потемнели, глаза от возбуждения казались влажными. Держа головку у Лио во рту, он принялся дрочить мелкими, быстрыми движениями, и Лио не отводил взгляда, старался даже моргать пореже, и лишь непроизвольно зажмурился на долю секунды, когда сперма брызнула в небо. Гало громко и судорожно вздохнул, а потом наклонился, сгреб его в охапку и принялся целовать, не заботясь об аккуратности, почти до боли сминая губы. Терпкий, немного соленый вкус этих поцелуев еще оставался у Лио во рту, когда Гало наконец успокоился, и они легли рядом, уместив головы на одну подушку, потому что второй у Гало не было.

— Хочешь еще? — спросил Гало. — Я могу тоже.

— Попозже, — сказал Лио. — Давай полежим немного.

Гало нашел и сжал его руку. Лио старательно готовился к чувству вины, которое часто приходило вслед за оргазмом, но сегодня оно не торопилось, хотя было бы особенно в тему. Вместо того, чтобы идти до конца и сделать то, что казалось необходимым, он позволил низменным желаниям взять верх, а теперь даже не мог заставить себя стыдиться. Плач и крики опаленных зазвучали в его голове, стоило только о них подумать. Однако теперь он понимал, что они никогда не перестанут звучать. И хорошо — ведь тишина будет означать лишь то, что он окончательно потерял совесть. Он мнил себя лидером, но перестал вести, как только ему стало не на что опереться. Гало сказал, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Он и был виноват: в том, что не спас тех, кого мог спасти, и гораздо больше — в том, что бросил тех, кто выжил, вынес и продолжал идти дальше. Прошлое не исправишь, но будущее еще не написано. 

— Гало, — произнес Лио. — Знаешь — спасибо.

Он не хотел, чтобы Гало спросил, за что, и Гало не спросил.

— Да ладно, — сказал он. — Я, в общем, ничего и не сделал.

— Неправда.

— Лио. — Гало вдруг лег на бок, обхватил его за пояс и развернул лицом к себе. — Это, наверное, один из самых счастливых дней в моей жизни. Веришь?

Его глаза ярко горели, несмотря на то, что в комнате было уже совсем темно. Лио кивнул, не в силах вымолвить и слова.

— Хотя начиналось не очень. Я еще вчера чувствовал, что концы с концами не сходятся, думал об этом всю ночь, а потом, когда мы нашли твой мотоцикл, а тебя не было, и когда я поговорил с этой девочкой в кафе и понял наконец, что ты задумал, стало очень страшно. Я так не хотел, чтобы ты сделал это с собой. 

У Лио по-прежнему не получалось ничего выговорить, поэтому он просто поцеловал Гало в щеку — почти целомудренно, едва коснувшись губами. Однако Гало, повернув голову, затянул его в очередной глубокий поцелуй, медленный и чувственный, тягучий, как мед. Лио не хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуй заканчивался, однако им все-таки пришлось прерваться, вынырнув за глотком воздуха, и тогда Гало сказал:

— Но я знаю, зачем ты решил это сделать. Точнее, наверное, не зачем, а почему.

— Почему? — одними губами спросил Лио, глядя, как движется от дыхания его грудь.

— Тебе просто казалось, что это единственное, на что ты способен. И что на это способен только ты. Но ты им по-прежнему нужен. Опаленным. И мне тоже. 

Лио съехал немного ниже по кровати и приложил ухо к груди Гало. Сердце стучало ровно и громко, оно шагало в будущее, безошибочно отбивая ритм и не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Лио мог слушать его бесконечно, однако понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется встать и показать, на что он все-таки способен. Только теперь в этой мысли не было горечи, ведь он знал, что сможет вернуться и услышать это сердце снова. Завтра, послезавтра — в каждый из грядущих дней.


End file.
